Is it true love?
by Shayla Marie
Summary: Well, it is a one out of character story. SkyeWesker. I have already put a summary in the story sorry. please please read...


Is I True Love?

Summary: Skye Matthews works for U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A, and her boss is none other than Albert Wesker himself. After three months they finally meet. Is it true love? Please read to find out.

A/N: This is my first story so please be true when you do reviews for this story thank you and enjoy. Oh and yes I no that Skye really isn't a main character but hey it is called fan fiction for a reason.

Skye Matthews walked down the corridor of the Umbrella Corps. She has worked there for three months now and for the first time was about to meet her boss. She was told by others he was a real ass. The only other thing she knew was that his name was Albert Wesker.

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She got it out only to find it was Leon. Skye rolled her eyes as she flipped the phone open to answer. " Hello?" she said with no care in her voice. " Hello, Skye. How are you?" Leon asked. " I feel great and you?" she replied with a tone that said she was being sarcastic. Leon hesitated before asking quietly, " Would you like to come to the movies with me?" Skye sighed and rolled her eyes as she heard the hope in his voice. She opened the door to the second corridor. " Leon I am sorry I can't I mean don't get me wrong you are cute and everything but, for one you are not my type, two I am just not interested, and lastly I don't realy have time." she said trying to sound polite, but not that hard. She heard what sounded like a sad sigh. " Okay that is alright I understand!" he said sounding disappointed. " Well, I ave to go right now." Skye said almost reaching her boss's office. She hung up with him and turned off her phone.

She opened the door to find a man in a black t-shirt, looking at monitoring screens. " Are you Skye Matthews?" he asked not taking his off of the screens. " Only if you are Albert Wesker?" she said wanting to kick her self in the ass for replying so lamely. He turned around and walked to his desk. " Name is just Wesker." he said looking at her directly in the eyes. She looked away quickly. She found him really attractive. He was 6' 2 30 muscular, blonde, had a pair of black as black can get sunglasses, but the only thing that Skye could focus on was the floor. To her his face was beautiful. Well, sexy was more like it. Skye started to think dirty thougths about them together. _" God. What is the matter with me. I have been here for like five minutes and already I want to fuck my boss." _she thought with guilt.

" Now the reason I wanted to meet _with_ you today was to tell you that you are now working night shifts with William and I. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked once again looking her in the eyes, which she couldn't look back through the sunglasses. " No, I don't have a problem with that." she said biting her lip timidly. She honestly didn't have a problem with working with Wesker, sexy boss, who knows they could mabye get really close. If she had tiem, and he felt the same way she already did. She didn't have a problem with William he was always nice to her, but in an annoying way. He was like Wesker's pet. William was also a puss, and always went on and on about how smart his daughter was: Sherry. Other than that William was alright.

Wesker looked at Skye thoughtfully. He found her attractive as well. She was blonde 5'7, 115lbs, about 21. He had a thing for younger girls, not to young though. She was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt, with a pair of faded blue jeans, with black chucks. _"Interesting_." he thought to himself. " Well, unless you have any questions for me about the sudden change ask now or you may go. I have many many things to accomplish and stand here and do nothing is not one of them." he said trying to keep his hard ass attitude at full force. Skye shook her head slowly.

Wesker smiled a smile of love at Skye. " Skye I want you." he said walking towards. " Excuse me?" she asked shocked. " Yes, I want every inch of you." he said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. He kissed her. She didn't fight back.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I have made and feel free to speak your mind and tell me what you peeps think. I need all the help you people can give me. Good or Bad. Please review.


End file.
